1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to medication or supply dispenser stations for dispensing pharmaceutical and other supply items from locked storage in a hospital, nursing home or other environment where control of supply items are of importance. More particularly, this invention pertains to an auxiliary unit for use with a medication or supply dispenser station for storing and dispensing larger items that are not amenable to storage in the conventional dispenser station.